This invention relates to a magnetic card handling apparatus, and more particularly, to a magnetic card handling apparatus in which a magnetic card, inserted in a card running groove, is pinched between a capstan and a magnetic head, and driven by the capstan, to run the magnetic card in the card running groove for reproducing audio signals therefrom or for recording audio signals thereon.
A card recorder using a magnetic card may be used as a language teaching aid or for other purposes. A magnetic card consists of a cardboard card which has a magnetic tape attached parallel to an edge thereof on which words or phrases of a language being studied or other material may be recorded. Pictures, letters and other illustrative material representing the recorded content may be printed on the magnetic card. One type of magnetic card is called a "master card" from which pre-recorded audio signals may be reproduced by inserting it into a card running groove in the card recorder adapted for reproduction of audio signals. Another type of magnetic card is called a "slave card" having a blank magnetic tape on which desired audio signals may be recorded by a user. The slave card is preferably unprinted to provide a surface upon which pictures and letters may be marked by the user.
In conventional magnetic card recorders, a magnetic card is pinched between a rubber-coated capstan and a magnetic head located apart a fixed distance slightly less than the thickness of the magnetic card in the card running groove. The magnetic card is preferably inserted sideways between the capstan and the magnetic head, but it may be forced downward therebetween, whereby a corner, edge or the surface of the magnetic head may be damaged. When the magnetic card is properly inserted, it is difficult to establish a predetermined start position for the magnetic card. When recording of the magnetic card is attempted before the magnetic head reaches the beginning of the magnetic tape, some matter may be lost before the magnetic tape reaches the record head. When recording does not begin at the beginning of the magnetic tape, a length of unrecorded magnetic tape has passed uselessly beyond the record head before recording begins. It is also difficult to maintain the starting point of the magnetic tape constant for reproduction. Thus, the beginning of the recorded content may be missed.